Mi Bendición y Mi Maldición
by Alabdiel
Summary: Había encontrado la persona por la que cambiar, por la que sentir aquello que llaman "luchar por mis seres queridos". Pero ahora solo puedo sentir su cuerpo frío junto a mí. La muerte se la había llevado de mi lado. Pero todavía tenía una oportunidad de verla una vez más.


Descargo: Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya: Soul Of Gold no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI Animation. Solo me pertenece el argumento de la historia.

Cronología: Durante Saint Seiya: Soul Of Gold Capítulo 04.

* * *

 **Mi bendición y maldición**

Este molesto sentimiento, esta impotencia y dolor que me carcome el alma. ¡Porque tengo un alma! se que existe, por mis frecuentes viajes a la frontera entre la Tierra y el Inframundo. En este momento no importaba mi poder, ni mi cosmos, ni el pertenecer a la Élite de los "Santos de Atenea", el ser respetado y odiado por mis acciones. En este momento, nada servía, cuando levanto el cuerpo de la única persona que me mostró que había algo más allá de "la ley del más fuerte" y que "los débiles merecen ser gobernados por los poderosos". Su cuerpo está aquí, en mis brazos, muerta, sin lograr sus sueños, sin poder cuidar de sus hermanos y seguir iluminando los días con las flores que vendía alegremente.

Aunque junte su cuerpo con el mío, no siento nada. ¿Acaso no era por esto que pelean los "Santos de Atenea Dignos"? ¿Por salvar a los débiles, a los desprotegidos? Y aún así sufren, viven el dolor, mueren. ¿Para qué lucha Atenea si las injusticias siguen en la humanidad? Yo, aún siendo un Santo Dorado, merezco el más cruel de los castigos del infierno, el más oscuro agujero del Tártaro por mis acciones y omisiones, por mis pecados, pero las personas buenas merecen vivir.

Un recuerdo olvidado regresa a mi cabeza, una frase de mi maestro, mientras levanto lentamente el dedo índice de mi mano derecha. Tenía la esperanza de verla una vez más, todavía tenía la bendición de los Santos de Cáncer; mientras pronuncio las palabras que infundía terror en mis contrincantes " _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ " y una lúgubre luz me cubre.

* * *

Yo solo era un niño desconfiado de 6 años, viajaba en una barcaza acompañado de un joven santo dorado; Saga de Géminis. Aunque no fuese muchos años mayor que yo, él despedía un aire noble, de grandeza. Me llevaba hacia una pequeña isla pedregosa cerca de Sicilia, donde el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea me había enviado a entrenar. Según los sirvientes de aquel Patriarca, había sido decidido mi futuro por las estrellas. Para mí no eran más que patrañas de viejos seniles. Pero mi vida en Italia no era de gran importancia, ni me dolía haber dejado mi familia, el ser uno más de una familia numerosa solo me deparaba una vida de trabajos. Era atractiva la propuesta de convertirme en alguien tan poderoso como aquel Santo de Géminis, que era respetado por los desconocidos apenas lo veían. Y este objetivo fue el que me llevó a decidir seguir ese "destino" incierto que me habían presagiado.

Fui dejado en un pequeño puerto en el lugar más inhóspito que había visto: una isla con pocos árboles, pocas hierbas, era casi un desierto de piedras oscuras donde ni las bestias existían. El Santo de Géminis se despidió de mí diciéndome que fuese al centro de la isla, que ahí encontraría a mi maestro. Sentí que estas palabras las decía con un tono de desconfianza; para luego volver a su solemne postura, manifestando que confiara en la voluntad de Atenea, que ella guiará mis pasos. Me impacientaba el tener que escuchar tantas veces palabras de una diosa que no sabía si existía en realidad o eran cuentos de ancianos locos.

Mi maestro parecía un santo de 40 años, su seña más particular era que usaba una máscara vieja y rasgada, como las de los teatros italianos que muchas veces había encontrado en la basura de mi ciudad. Sus manos siempre cargaban una cantimplora llena de licor. Nunca lo ví comer, al parecer ese licor era su único alimento.

Su entrenamiento fue dejarme a mi suerte, recorrer todos los días aquella olvidada isla, consiguiendo algo de comer. Siempre que exigía mejor entrenamiento, aquel santo solo decía que estaba haciendo lo necesario, que no pidiera más mientras volvía a tomar de su cantimplora.

Decidí entrenar por mi cuenta. Quería ser fuerte, aunque mi maestro no me guiará, sería un Santo, sería respetado y poderoso. Luego de tres años de largos entrenamientos, poca comida, tempestades inesperadas; un día, el sendero por el cual corría se volvió extraño. Ya no sentía que solamente estábamos mi maestro y yo, por momentos, segundos, lograba percibir sombras, presencias alrededor mío, que me observaban. Pensé que serían alucinaciones causadas por el cansancio de mis entrenamientos, de haberme sobre-esforzado, así que me controlé. Pero aquellas sensaciones no cesaron.

Hasta que un día en mis recorridos, las sombras se acercaron a mí, al punto que me tuve que detener porque aquellas oscuras formas ahora tenían colores sombríos. Eran personas, cubiertos por objetos que parecían armaduras rotas, sus rostros oscuros no parecían nada de lo que había visto; ¿acaso eran invasores? que buscarían en una isla desolada como esta, que ganaban con atacarme.

En un momento me hablaron, sus voces profundas, como que no salieran de sus bocas, me dieron a conocer su origen —Somos marinas del Dios Poseidón, gobernante de los 7 océanos; exigimos que salgas de esta tierra protegida por Escila y Equidna, sirvientes de nuestro Dios.

Me sorprendieron estas palabras, ¿en realidad existían los Dioses Griegos? o estos serían otros locos de otro santuario guiado por ancianos que siguen tradiciones desfasadas.

Me negué a abandonar esta isla, no valía nada, pero era mi lugar de entrenamiento, no dejaría que otros locos me sacaran de aquí, mi maestro ya era suficiente molestia para permitir que otros se atravesaran en mi sueño de ser "poderoso".

Les busqué pelea, aun protegidos con sus armaduras gastadas, no serían oponentes para mí. Pero sus cuerpos eran demasiado fuertes, casi intangibles, aunque le diera muchos golpes, no lograba hacerlos caer, pero sus golpes me fueron debilitaron rápidamente.

Acaso este sería el fin, entre los 10 guerreros que se enfrentaban a mi sería vencido fácilmente. Hasta aquí termina mi sueño de ser un Santo, ser respetado, ser poderoso. Pensé en esperar el socorro de mi maestro, pero sería ridículo, mi orgullo no lo permitiría, porque los fuertes sobreviven, y si pedía ayuda, no lograría nada, esta isla me lo había enseñado.

Logré moverme y escapar de los ataques de mis enemigos, estaba muy golpeado, demasiado cansado y si no hacía nada mi cuerpo caería muerto por el combate. Eso provocó una furia enorme en mí, ¡no lo permitiría!; les grité a mis contrincantes con todas mis fuerzas —¡Nunca perderé contra seres tan repulsivos como ustedes, jamás lo permitiré!— mientras juntaba toda esa furia, calor y rabia que sentía en mis puños los cuales comenzaron a brillar con una luz tenue, oscura, sombría; mientras me dirigía hacia mis enemigos.

Y enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando aquellos guerreros desaparecieron poco a poco, sus cuerpos gastados iban convirtiéndose en formas incorpóreas blancas, que se elevaban sobre mi cabeza y desaparecían en el cielo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿cómo desaparecen estos guerreros? ¿por qué me miraban con terror? eran las interrogantes en mi cabeza, mis puños seguían iluminados, creando ráfagas que salían de mí, mientras estos "guerreros de Poseidón" se disuelven hacia el aire.

—Hasta que por fin has hecho algo útil —pronunció una voz tras de mí, era mi maestro, se reía a carcajadas mientras seguía— Hasta que cumpliste tu misión, ahora podré descansar.

Ante mis ojos su máscara desgastada se disolvió, y luego su cuerpo desaparecía en una pequeña luz blanca; su cara mostraba felicidad que no podía entender.

Sus últimas palabras antes de convertirse en aquella forma intangible en la que se habían convertido mis enemigos y desvanecerse en el cielo fueron— Descubriste la forma de librar a los vivos de su alma y de enviarlos al infierno; ahora tienes una llave, una técnica y habilidad, una bendición y sin duda, tu maldición, disfrútala Santo de Cáncer.

Tiempo después, cuando el Patriarca me entregó las _Clothes_ de Cáncer, me informó que aquella isla estaba maldita; guerreros de Poseidón habían muerto en batalla contra un Santo de Plata, mi maestro, el cual también sacrificó su alma para mantenerlos en la isla. Y mi entrenamiento, era en realidad mi misión de enviar a aquellas almas errantes al mundo de los muertos juntos con su carcelero. A eso se debía aquella cara de felicidad de mi maestro, su máscara era la forma de ocultar su maldición, y mi ataque: _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_ ; la forma de enviar sus almas al descanso eterno.

* * *

Otra vez me encontraba en el _Yomotsu Hiraisaka_ , la razón por la que el _Sekishiki Meikai Ha_ era mi maldición, la capacidad de ver la pestilencia y pena de los muertos, el observar su martirio, su esclavitud ante la incapacidad de escapar del designio de Thanatos. Tantas veces había venido a este lugar putrefacto, de almas en pena, con sus formas demostrando lo corrompida e inmunda que era la muerte. Era la primera vez que buscaba a una persona, quería verla una vez más, o por lo menos su alma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude entre las largas filas de muertos que caían hacia la puerta del Inframundo, tenía que moverme antes que ella llegase más allá de lo que mi poder lo permitía.

La encontré en una de las interminables filas, en la procesión infinita al olvido. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella mientras le decía — ¡Helena!, espera, quiero hablar contigo.

Parecía un tonto, sabía que las almas de los seres humanos no pueden distinguir nada en su periplo hacia el vacío del Inframundo, no pueden negarse al camino, no pueden ver nada más que su destino.

Tomé su mano, las almas tienen manos frías, débiles, como su cuerpo muerto, pero aún con todo mi poder, no podía hacer que ella se detuviera, aunque le hablara, ella seguía su camino.

Había sido inútil mi esperanza de hablar con ella, de tocarla, de aprovechar mi bendición de viajero de la puerta infernal para poder estar más de lo que los mortales podrían.

Débilmente escuché unas palabras, era un tono bajo, casi imperceptible— hombre de la bolsa con olor a licor.

* * *

Hace diez años, regresaba de una de las tantas misiones que el Patriarca traidor me había enviado. No me había importado saber su identidad, no me importaba conocer sus razones, solo que me dejara disfrutar del poder, de ser un Santo, de demostrar que los poderosos debemos reinar.

Una botella de buen vino, uno de los botines de mi batalla, era mi acompañante en el oscuro Templo del Cangrejo. Cada vez las misiones eran más fáciles lo que me permitía tomar mejores tesoros para su satisfacción.

Unos pasos perturbaron mi tranquilidad, esperando que no fuese algún molesto mensaje; porque dudaba que hubiese locos que se enfrentaran a los Santos Dorados.

— Escuché que lograste tu misión con éxito, pero debiste haber evitado ser tan evidente, no tenías que destruir todo el pueblo por unos simples guerreros de Baco —eran las palabras de molestia del "Gran Patriarca".

Tomando la copa en mis manos, le respondí con tono sarcástico— no pensé que el Sumo Sacerdote de Atenea vendría a felicitarme personalmente, fue un placer acabar con esas hormigas.

— No tenías que tomar las vidas de los inocentes, los Santos de Atenea luchamos para evitar que las fuerzas de los otros Dioses tomen la vida de las personas, exijo que seas más cuidadoso —fue la orden mandatoria del Patriarca traidor.

— No se si Atenea existe, si está viva. Pero estoy seguro que uno de sus Santos asesinó al Patriarca y tomó su lugar, por qué no puedo disfrutar yo de las batallas, protejo a esas personas, pero algunos siempre mueren durante las guerras, si tienes el poder aprovechas y ya —le respondí tranquilamente, no entiendo cómo puede el pedirme actos morales cuando él es más criminal que yo.

Sentí como elevaba su Cosmos; el Patriarca, en aquellos momentos que era "honorable", era demasiado apegado a las normas de ser un Santo. Y yo disfrutaba de su dolor, de su pena por sus crímenes.

— Máscara de Muerte, conozco mis pecados, se que algún día merezco pagar por ellos, pero eso no evitará que luche por la Paz de la Tierra. Eso no expiará mis culpas, pero haré que este mundo cambie con mis propias manos —fueron sus palabras con ese molesto tono de solemnidad.

Pero no pude quedarme callado, respondiendo rápidamente —Cambiaste al mundo matando a una bebé que era el símbolo de la Paz en el planeta, demostraste que los fuertes tenemos el derecho a tomar nuestro lugar.

Y otra vez sentí su cosmos elevarse, lo estaba molestando, aunque peligroso, eso me agradaba.

Porque los Dioses son Todopoderosos, es la razón por la que los humanos debemos tomar nuestro destino en nuestras manos y lograr un mejor futuro por aquellos que amamos y protegemos —Se detuvo un segundo, bajando el tono en que se diría hacia mi— espero que algún día lo entiendas Máscara de Muerte —fue su última respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba al Templo del Maestro.

Antes de salir del Templo del Cangrejo de Oro, el Patriarca se detuvo en una de las columnas de estilo griego, contemplando mis nuevas obras, los rostros sufridos de mis víctimas para luego seguir su camino. Hasta aquello era algo que me enorgullece, era de los pocos que disfrutaba de la pena de los martirizados por mí. No necesito proteger a nadie, ni amar a nadie, solamente con mis trofeos sabía que era de los más poderosos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Me alegré que el alma de Helena logró hablar, logró recordarme. Con ella descubrí que había alguien a quien proteger, a quien cuidar, a quien amar. No había podido disfrutar estar con ella, simplemente los cortos momentos en que hablaba mientras pasaba por su puesto de flores. En estos momentos recordé las sabias palabras de Saga— "la razón por la que los humanos debemos tomar nuestro destino en nuestras manos y lograr un mejor futuro por aquellos que amamos y protegemos". —Porque aquí estaba, ante el alma de la única persona que quise proteger, que me había ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, sin importarle que era el enemigo,, a la única que amé, pero ni eso había hecho bien, una demostración de ser el Santo Dorado más denigrante para la Orden.

Seguía a Helena por su camino al _Yomotsu Hiraisaka_ , quería escucharla otra vez, pero seguía sin responder una vez más, era molesto, porque ese camino no duraría suficiente. Otras palabras salieron de la boca del alma de Helena— Eres luminoso, hombre de la bolsa con olor a licor.

Así era, yo era lo más brillante en ese mundo sombrío, en realidad, la _Clothes_ de Cáncer brillaba, me había aceptado una vez más, luego de mis pecados, pero eso no me convertía en un hombre justo.

Mientras la seguía de cerca, unas manos me tomaron de los pies, eran aquellos que había asesinado cruelmente, no podían descansar aún, aunque sus rostros desaparecieron del Templo del Cangrejo Gigante, sus almas seguían persiguiéndome. Traté de zafarme y seguirla, eran tan molestos que mi ira creció rápidamente, pero sus rostros lúgubres ya no eran de rencor, me miraban con pena. Acaso sus almas sentían mi dolor.

Corrí nuevamente al lado de Helena, mientras le daba una explicación de lo sucedido— Son espíritus molestos sin descanso, sus almas no seguirán hasta que se cumpla su rencor, no los tomes en cuenta. —En ese momento detuve mi respuesta, acaso le mentiría a ella, decidí decir la verdad, irguiéndome tal como cuando era un orgulloso Santo Dorado— Son las almas de personas que asesiné cruelmente, ellos no descansan en paz hasta que mi mal esté totalmente sanado, fui un ser cruel y merezco todos los castigos, de ellos, de los dioses, del Infierno —deteniéndome de seguir tras de Helena.

No quería que ella conociera mi pasado, que había sido un asesino, un sádico guerrero que no me importaba nada por lograr mi cometido. Y ni aún con aquella corta reivindicación al querer ayudar a Atenea y mis compañeros contra Hades, no me había convertido en un hombre nuevo, aún mis pecados me seguían como esas almas sin descanso.

— Cuídalos, eres un hombre fuerte —volví a escuchar la voz de Helena, no sabía si eran solo sus deseos antes de morir.

Aquella alma, ya cerca de aquel hoyo donde ya no la volvería a ver, se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, de sus labios suavemente escuche— Solamente tu puedes protegerlos, ellos son mi vida, mis sueños, no dejes que nada les suceda. Muchas gracias Señor con la bolsa con olor a Licor —mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al _Yomotsu Hiraisaka_.

Me moví una vez más rápido y tomé su mano, no la dejaría ir— ¡No te vayas Helena!, sin tí, no entenderé para que ser un Santo justo, ni para que disfrutar esta segunda oportunidad —Y es que en ese momento mi poder no significaba nada, no pude evitar que ella muriera, ni regresarla con los vivos, eso solo lo permiten los dioses.

Antes que el alma de Helena perteneciera al mundo de los muertos de los habitantes de Asegard, la vi demostrándome una sonrisa hermosa, solo para mí —Adiós Máscara de Muerte.

Había sufrido mi maldición, la ví una última vez, pero mi alma seguía molesta, dolida, angustiada, sufrida. Pero también había disfrutado de mi bendición, porque mi poder no solo había sido usado para asesinar, me había dado la oportunidad de hablar una vez más con aquella mujer que me había demostrado que los débiles luchan y pueden demostrar la compasión y el amor a un sádico asesino que se creía poderoso.

Mientras mi cuerpo brillaba nuevamente por mi técnica para regresar a Asegard, prometí que protegería a los niños que habían sido la razón de luchar de Helena y que acabaría con todos aquellos que disfrutaban del sufrimiento de los débiles, aquellos que transgreden la vida; aunque tenga que sacrificar esta nueva vida que me regalaron.

 **Fin.**

 **Gracias Por Leer.**


End file.
